


because there’s no one in the world that can do it (better than you can)

by sealavenderinajamjar



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Setting, F/M, Fluff, Go Girls AU, New Year's Resolutions, Smut later on possibly, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, set over 12 months
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealavenderinajamjar/pseuds/sealavenderinajamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four best friends. One bottle of tequila. A drunken New Year’s resolution. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
<p>Or, the Go Girls AU no one was asking for (but got anyway).</p>
            </blockquote>





	because there’s no one in the world that can do it (better than you can)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is very, very loosely based on the New Zealand TV show ‘Go Girls’, which ran from 2009-2013 and followed a similar premise. Go check it out if you’re interested in Kiwi culture, or Jay Ryan from fellow CW show, Beauty & the Beast! However I won’t be sticking exactly to the script as a lot of stuff happens in the show which wouldn’t really fit the characters here. Title is taken from ‘Piece of My Heart’ by the Electric Confectionaires (which was the theme song for Go Girls!).

_December 31st_

 

“Octavia, we’re going to be late!”

“Five minutes!”

“That’s what you said ten minutes ago!”

“If you don’t shut up I’m just going to take longer!”

Bellamy groaned and banged his head softly against his sister’s door. In the amount of time it had taken him to close the garage, get home, take a shower, and suitably dress himself in shorts and an open collar shirt, his sister had managed to pick out an outfit. Barely. He could still hear her debating the merits of open toed sandals versus flip flops to herself softly.

“If Raven kills you, it’ll be your own fault!” he called, winding his way through the cramped hallway and flopping down on the worn couch that they had found at a flea market before switching the television on. Ryan Seacrest’s overexcited voice jumped out at him, and he winced, before putting the television on mute. In his pocket, his phone buzzed.

_Headed over to the beach now. ETA?_

Shaking his head, he typed a quick response

_Her Majesty might take a while._

“Ready!”

_Or not._

“Finally,” he grunted, swinging himself up and giving Octavia a once over. “You look nice.”

“Of course I do,” Octavia said, smoothing down her blue cotton dress and adjusting her braids slightly. “Shall we, big brother?”

He took her pre-offered arm and, together, they headed to the truck.

*

On the way to the beach Octavia insisted on playing ‘Auld Lang Syne’, and Bellamy had the good grace to only yell at her after the seventh time. Her protests of “Tradition, Bell!” had fallen on deaf ears as he happily changed over to classic rock. By the time they got to the beach party Octavia wasn’t talking to him, but Bellamy didn’t have the patience to care. He loved his sister, but she was pissed at him every other day.

As they pulled into the parking lot, he saw more than a few familiar faces in the crowd, which wasn’t entirely surprising. The Californian town of Ark was small, and there wasn’t a lot to do in town on New Year’s Eve if you weren’t a fan of The Dropship, the only decent bar in town. Since they were teenagers they had been coming to Tondici Beach instead, where it was definitely easier to drink illegally.

The honking of a car startled Bellamy, and he turned to see Raven sitting on the hood of her restored convertible a few cars down. Raven waved a bottle temptingly, and Bellamy felt a reluctant grin spread over his face. He and Octavia got out the car and made their way over, and Octavia snatched up the bottle eagerly.

“Long time no see boss,” Raven said, her teeth gleaming in her wide smile as she made room for him on the car and gave him a fist bump. She was wearing a baseball t-shirt and shorts, her sunglasses propped on top of her dark hair. “How have the last two hours been?”

“Oh, monumental,” he said dryly, reaching for a beer in the cooler which was propped up in the front seat of the car. “Princess coming?”

“She’ll be here, she just has to escape her Mom’s evil clutches,” Raven mimed a noose around her neck and Octavia laughed. 

Bellamy Blake had met Raven Reyes when he was twelve years old and she and her best friend had adopted Octavia into their group in the sixth grade. Bellamy, a very grown-up eighth grader, had done his usual trick of giving a very intimidating talk about not letting anyone hurt Octavia- Raven punched him in the nose to prove how badass she was. They had been friends ever since.

“Guys?” Octavia said, perching slightly on the front bumper of the car and looking out into a group of rather stoned looking surfer dudes near the unlit bonfire. “I’ll be back in a minute, I just need to go talk to Jasper about something.” She darted off before they could say anything, flitting through the crowd as delicately as a butterfly. 

Octavia Blake was simultaneously both Bellamy’s favourite person on earth and the cause of all his problems. Their two year age gap sometimes felt like two decades, especially when their mother had passed away when Bellamy was eighteen and Octavia had just turned sixteen- cancer’s a bitch. They’d been lucky enough to be able to stay together while Bellamy got his GED and worked at the local mechanics, but he still couldn’t help but worry that they’d be split up. It had been nine years and the only time they’d really been apart was when Octavia had gone to college, something he was forever grateful for.

Bellamy drained his beer, and then struck up a conversation about the shop with Raven. They had bought it two years ago, with a combination of savings, loans, and a life-saving amount of money from friends, and it was Bellamy’s pride and joy. He ran the business side, Raven ran the mechanics, and they were both happy- if slightly greasy.

The sun was setting on the horizon, and the fourth member of their party still hadn’t shown up yet. The crowd had gotten rowdier, and Octavia had disappeared with a dark haired surfer for half an hour before coming back, rumpled and disappointed. Raven and Bellamy’s conversations had just degenerated into innuendo-ridden pun jokes before a familiar Honda finally pulled into the carpark.

“Clarke!” Octavia called, jumping up from the backseat and waving her arms frantically. A familiar blonde head of hair popped up from the open door and waved back, and Bellamy’s heart leapt in his chest, like a goddamn cliché.

Clarke Griffin. If Octavia was the cause of all his problems, then Clarke was the cause of all his dreams. The other half of the duo that had taken Octavia in in elementary school, she and Bellamy had kept on butting heads long after he and Raven had punched and made up- so to speak. The daughter of the deputy mayor and her engineer husband, Clarke came from a demographic that was miles above Octavia and Raven, making Bellamy suspicious that she was just making fun of them all by slumming it. The argued about everything those first few summers, with Octavia often playing peacekeeper and Raven often egging them on with glee. But then, the year after Bellamy had started high school, Clarke’s father, who had always been the more tolerant of the two, had passed away in a car accident, and their relationship had changed dramatically.

Clarke had started spending more time with the Blake siblings at their house rather than in her lonely mansion on the waterfront, and soon after that she started acting out- flunking school, swearing at her teachers, cutting altogether. Abby had been convinced that the two were related, so she had pulled Clarke out of school and sent her to a tough love boarding school instead- right in the heart of Montana. 

For years, Bellamy had heard hide nor hair of her, but he had his own shit to deal with, and Octavia was Facebook friends with her, so that was it. Until four years ago, that was, when Octavia got appendicitis. Bellamy had rushed her in, panicked and stressed, and the first thing the new resident at their tiny hospital had said to him was “Bellamy Blake?” in a confused voice, like she wasn’t sure it was him. And there she was, Clarke Griffin, taller and tanner and more beautiful than she had been at twelve years old, unsure in her skin and full of pent up anger. She had made Octavia her priority and talked Bellamy through the procedure and the paperwork and basically radiated confidence. 

Bellamy had fallen a little bit in love with her that night.

So Clarke had come back into their lives, slotting in like she had never left. Almost. But the Finncident was something they weren’t going to dwell on if they could help it.

“Hey!” Clarke said, sounding out of breath as she finally reached where they were parked and swung herself up next to Bellamy. Her bare arm brushed against his own as she reached over him to steal a swig of his beer, and he tried not to focus on the goosebumps that had broken out where they had made contact- he was a goddamn grown man, not an inexperienced teenager. “Sorry I’m so late, my mom pulled me into her office after lunch so we could ‘catch up properly’” She pulled a face and took another sip of beer.

“Let me guess, she interrogated you about your love life, made passive aggressive remarks about you going back into medicine, and finished up by telling you that art wasn’t a real career and you’ll die on the streets?” Raven asked, ticking the points off on her fingers as she went.

“Bingo,” Clarke said, rolling her eyes and handing Bellamy back his beer. 

“At least she’s predictable!” Octavia called out, leaning back so she could catch the last few rays of sunlight. “So you guys want to go yet or is it too early?”

Bellamy looked over at Raven, who just shrugged, and Clarke, who nodded.

“Give me half an hour so I can get a little bit tipsy, and then we’re good,” Clarke said, clambering off the hood ungracefully and making her way over to where Octavia was sitting, beer ready to go.

It had been like this for the past few years, the four of them on the beach, watching the party and feeling a little bit older each time. Raven and Bellamy would give each other shit, Clarke would show up late, and Octavia would try to make out with the same three guys she tried to make out with the previous year. 

But then there was the tequila.

Clarke had been given a pretty pricey bottle of tequila for her previous birthday, courtesy of her mom and step-father, and ever since Octavia had discovered it while looking for more vodka at her apartment, she had been nagging her to use it. Clarke had only said she was saving it for a special occasion, and that was the end of it. Until now.

“Okay!” Clarke said, standing straight up on the car seat and wobbling slightly, looking for all the world like she was about to command an army into battle. “Time to go!”

Bellamy smirked as he got off the car and went to help her out. “Has the princess given her orders?” he teased. She swatted at him, then accepted his hand in getting her down. 

“I have the tequila in my car!” she said, stopping suddenly and fishing her keys out of her pocket. “Be right back!” She barrelled off in the general direction of her car, and Bellamy couldn’t help but laugh at her. 

“So what do you think this is about?” Octavia asked, coming up behind him and prodding his shoulder.

“Not sure,” Raven said from his other side. “All she said this morning is that she had a really good idea and that the tequila was needed.”

“That sounds like a recipe for success,” Bellamy said, as he watched the familiar figure bob and weave back to them, now clutching a giant blue bottle.

“Let’s go!” Clarke said, tugging on Raven’s hand and pulling her off towards the beach, away from the crowd which was now trying to build a bonfire and failing (just like they did last year).  
“Slow down, Griffin, we’re not in a rush!” Octavia called. Clarke ploughed on, determined, and the Blake’s struggled to keep up. Soon the noise of the crowd had faded away, and it was just their small group, walking softly through the still-warm sand. Octavia had taken her shoes off, and they kept on going, until they reached a small patch of palm trees, lonely looking against the dusky Californian sky.

“Here,” Clarke said, stopping and sitting down. Bellamy was bemused, but he followed suit, just like his sister and Raven.

“Uh,” Octavia said, once they were sitting in a loose circle. “What are we doing here Clarke?”

Clarke didn’t answer immediately, just cracked open the seal on the bottle, took a deep breath and then took a straight shot, wincing slightly as the alcohol went down.

“Do you guys remember the treehouse I used to have in my parents’ house?” she asked, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and then passing the bottle to Raven.

“Hell yeah,” Raven said, taking her own sip before passing it to Octavia. “Like, it was bad enough you lived in the freaking McMansion of Ark, you also had that dope-ass mini-house too. You were kind of a ridiculous rich kid.”

“Anyway,” Clarke said, pulling a face at Raven and carrying on. “I went back into it at Christmas for the first time since I was like twelve, and I found this”. She pulled a weathered piece of cardboard out of her clutch and held it up. It said, in childish handwriting- ‘GO GIRLS ONLY. NO BOYS ALLOWED’ and then underneath, as almost an afterthought, ‘except for Bell’. 

“God, I remember that!” Bellamy said, grinning as he remembered the solemn looks on the three girls faces as they reverently allowed him inside the house- after a pinkie swear of course. “You guys watched that stupid documentary about go-go dancers in the sixties when you weren’t supposed to and actually named yourselves after it. God, you were cool”.  
He got a few handfuls of sand thrown at him for that last comment.

“And that got me thinking about what I wanted to be as a kid, and about what I’m doing now, and then New Years is tonight so…” Clarke looked around the group hesitantly, like she was sure they would laugh at her. “I want to make a New Year’s resolution with you guys. Something I have to do by the end of next year, or die trying.”

“I’ve already done mine, babe” Octavia said, throwing her head back as she recited “Join the gym, read more, stop procrastinating, clean up more around the house…”

“No, no, not just like everyday stuff like that!” Clarke said, interrupting Octavia with some urgency. “Big stuff. Like stuff you want from your life but are too afraid to go for. Stuff you’ve never told anybody else before.” She took another breath. “I’ll tell you mine, and then it’s out there, and you have to hold me to it.”

She was so earnest, sitting cross-legged with a sunset at her back, Bellamy couldn’t help but hope that her resolution was something like “convince Bellamy to have sex with me” or “profess my undying love for my best friend’s brother”.

“My resolution,” Clarke said slowly. “Is to get rich.”

Octavia and Raven both snorted simultaneously. 

“I’m serious!” Clarke protested, snatching the tequila bottle out of Bellamy’s hands, and taking an angry drink. “For the past twenty five years, my mothers had her hooks in me, in my finances. I’m always taking loans from her, or letting her pay for my electricity bill, or letting her buy my art because it won’t sell. I need to stand on my own two feet, and making money seems to be the only way to convince her of that.” She stopped her tirade, took another drink, and then said curtly, “So who’s going next?”

All of them slightly stunned by her outburst, Octavia reached over, patted Clarke’s knee consolingly and took the bottle gently away from her. Clutching it to her chest, she cleared her throat, looking slightly unsure of herself- which was very un-Octavia.

“Well, since we’re confessing deep dark secrets or whatever,” she said, faux casual in her tone, but Bellamy knew her better than that. “My New Year’s resolution- is to become famous”.

“Um,” Bellamy said, slightly taken aback. “What?”

“I took four years of dance classes, drama seminars, singing lessons- spent thousands of dollars that we don’t have, all for what? So I could be a part-time teacher and a birthday party fairy on the weekends? I don’t think so.” Her normal swagger had returned, and she sounded confident when she said, “By the end of next year, I’m going to be famous.”

“Alright!” Clarke said, high-fiving her and turning to Raven. “Reyes, you’ve been quiet during all of this- what do you want to do?”

Raven was looking down at the sand, her hands fidgeting in her lap as she mumbled something quietly to her feet.

“What was that?” Octavia asked, leaning her shoulder into Raven’s and pushing gently. “Try to talk above the range of dog hearing please.”

“I said,” Raven muttered, sounding sheepish. “My resolution this year is to get married,”

Bellamy let out a great hoot of laughter, and Raven came at him, eyes flashing as she tackled him to the ground lightly, smacking his arms while Clarke pried her off him and Octavia laughed in the background.

“Play nice kids,” Clarke said, once everybody was upright. Bellamy was panting, the breath being knocked out of from Raven’s assault. Raven was basically hunched into herself, deliberately looking out to the horizon instead of making eye contact with any of them.

“So, Rae…” Octavia said slowly. “Why married? No offense, but you’ve never really been… you know, the type.”

“Also, in a year?” Bellamy said incredulously. Raven Reyes was notoriously the most commitment-phobic person he knew. Well, apart from himself, but that was for a good reason. The last girl he had gone out with had only needed to spend half an hour with him and his friends to figure out he was into Clarke, and he had promptly been dumped as soon as they left the restaurant. The break-up sex was great though.

Breaking out of his reminiscing, Bellamy just managed to catch the end of Raven’s sentence.

“…so I don’t mean like, married-married, but like, at least with the potential? It’s just been so long since Finn-“. She broke off, looking over at Clarke and grimacing. “You know what I mean, right?”

Clarke just nodded, and then, trying to regain some of her earlier enthusiasm, said “So Raven’s getting married by the end of the year. Sweet. All that leaves is…” She swung her attention round to Bellamy, who felt very suddenly like a deer in the headlights. 

“Bell!”

Great.

“I don’t need to make any resolutions!” Bellamy said, trying for a joke. “I’m already perfect!”

“Boo,” Octavia said, smacking his arm. “Come on dummy, we all had to say ours. What do you really want Bell, more than anything else in the world?”

Bellamy’s thoughts immediately went to Clarke, beautiful and poised on the sand, smiling at him like she wanted to know all his secrets. Well, nearly all of them. He wanted to tell her how he felt, more than anything. But…

“Well,” he shrugged, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly and casting his mind around for ideas. His eyes lighted on Octavia’s North Western hoodie that she had brought out for extra warmth, and he could nearly see the lightbulb as it went off in his head.

“I’ve always wanted to go back to school,” he said firmly. “Take some night classes, get a degree. I don’t know, it might be dumb.”

The three girls assured him with a chorus of no’s, and satisfied with their response, he looked to Clarke as she stood up, towering over all of them for a change as she held the tequila up to the sky.

“So by the end of the year,” she said, putting on her infamous speech voice that had always bugged him when they were kids. “I will be rich, O will be famous, and Raven will be married. And Bell will be back in school. I swear to this on everything that is sacred.”

“On childhood friendship, tequila and go-go dancers!” Octavia sing-songed, grinning up at her melodramatic best friend.

“On Go Girls,” Raven reminded them all, letting out a cackle of laughter that went swooping up into the sky.

“On Go Girls,” the three of them chorused, before looking expectantly over at Bellamy.

He sighed. “I really need to get more male friends,” he said in exasperation. “On Go Girls!”

“Sorry Bell,” Clarke teased him, sitting back down and passing him the alcohol. “You’re stuck with us instead.”

He smiled over at her, and she beamed back. God, he was an idiot.

So, he might have said that he was going to go back to school, and he would definitely do that. At some point. But he also had a secret resolution, something he wouldn’t tell anyone.

This year, he was going to do what he should have tried to have done four years ago, in that waiting room in Ark General. He was going to get the girl.

His sister leaned into him, and he wrapped his arm around her as he looked over at his friends. Raven was staring out at the ocean, her face pensive as she focused on the ebb and flow of the waves. But Clarke was looking in a completely different direction, along the beach towards the house he knew was hidden behind a barrier of palm fronds- her childhood home.

“So, happy new year guys,” he said quietly, as the first round of fireworks went off- way too early, thanks Jasper. “Here’s hoping it’s a good one.”

Get rich, get famous, get married? Sure, why not.

Bellamy grinned to himself. This was going to be an interesting year.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoomph, there it is! I have a horrible feeling that I'm being kind of over ambitious with this storyline, but who knows? It may work out well? This fic will hopefully be set across the space of a year, with a chapter/per month kind of set up. Also I set this in an ambiguous part of California because a) I needed a beach at New Years setting like we have in New Zealand and I figured California would be an ideal place to put it I guess because you dudes never seem to get cold weather and b) the likelihood of it resembling an actual American town is slim to none so I wanted to make sure I didn't offend anyone. Anyway, enough rambling! I would love it if you guys let me know what you think, and as always I'm usually hanging out on my [tumblr](http://princess-blakes.tumblr.com) if you want to say hey!


End file.
